


Dans le Sussex,face à la mère

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, holmescest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meredith, vous la mère de Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes, il y a eu au ciel et sur la terre beaucoup de choses que n'ont jamais soupçonnées vos mathématiques." qu'ainsi on me permette de paraphraser Hamlet pour introduire ce modeste recueil de drabbles Holmescest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le Sussex,face à la mère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaXOXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/gifts).



**Langage**

Un langage où les seuls mots se prononcent avec la dévotion d'une caresse et avec la vigueur d'un baiser volé au détour d'un corridor. Un langage où tous les mots sont un « je t'aime » silencieux et qui n'oserait franchir les lèvres de celui qui l'énonce sans faire courir un frisson le long de son échine.

Un langage où les doigts qui courent sur le sexe engorgé d'un autre homme ne sont pas une vulgarité ou une infamie sans nom. Un langage où c'est une ode à l'amour et une prière à une vestale muette qui s'abandonne enfin. Les lèvres de Sherlock Holmes sur la bouche de Mycroft Holmes.

**Cerisier**

Dans le parc d'Holmes Manor pousse un vénérable cerisier, le mois d'avril le couvrant d'une multitude de fleurs, la tiédeur relative du printemps fait sortir les jeunes Holmes. Sherlock regarde son aîné avec un large sourire, il est revenu de l'université pour les congés de Pâques.

Mycroft a vingt-et-un ans, Sherlock n'en a que quatorze, mais ils savent tous les deux ce qu'ils veulent, le fruit défendu a un goût un peu acide mais lorsque les mains du roux se perdent dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ils s'abandonnent au plaisir sans état d'âme.

**Soie**

Un tout petit trop de brandy dans le sang et un baiser un peu trop passionné. Sa chemise qu'il lui retire délicatement et qui tombe sur le sol sans un bruit. Son corps pâle et nu, à la merci de ses caresses habiles. Mycroft profite de la vue, son frère est sublime. Il sent la luxure et la débauche. Le baiser devient plus passionné et plus vibrant.

Dire qu'ils ont attendus toute la soirée pour faire ça, et que sous la table, la main aventureuse du cadet a trouvé la cuisse de l'aîné et qu'elle avait réussi à ouvrir sans un bruit le pantalon de velours et se glisser dans le sous-vêtement de soie. Maintenant, c'est un tango horizontal, la tiédeur de son corps tout contre le sien. C'est délectable.

**Boutons De Manchettes**

Pourquoi avoir refusé les boutons de manchette en diamant qu'on lui avait offert ? Parce que ses chemises avaient des boutons ? Non ! Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une seule paire de boutons de manchette et qu'il n'en aurait jamais qu'une seule.

La paire qu'il avait subtilisée à son frère après leur toute première fois. Mycroft avait fait mine de ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il était advenu de ces objets et savait que Sherlock les chérissaient comme une relique de leurs amours anciennes.

Le cadet en prenait un soin religieux, ils étaient toujours dans un bel écrin de velours qui dormait dans sa table de nuit en compagnie d'autres trophées, mais c'est là une autre histoire.

**Velours**

Le velours de sa langue ourlée autour de la peau fine et soyeuse de son membre engorgé. Le cachemire de son écharpe qui recouvre ses yeux gris.

Le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts. Sherlock se délecte des sensations que lui procure son aîné avec abandon. Il n'en faudrait guère plus pour qu'il ne vienne ici et maintenant et qu'il tâche les draps de coton blanc.

Son corps pâle s'agite de soubresauts de la tête aux pieds, son souffle se fait erratique, le plaisir s'installe et le prends comme l'on cueille une rose, d'une main voluptueuse et ferme.

**Raffinement**

Le raffinement à la Mycroft Holmes inclut de dormir dans des draps de lin, dans un pyjama de soie. Le raffinement à la Mycroft Holmes n'inclut pas manger des sandwichs avec ses couverts.

La luxure à la Mycroft Holmes inclue de s'abandonner sans mesure aux plaisirs charnels dans les bras de son frère. La morale et les conventions réprouvent, mais il s'y adonne sans vergogne. Le raffinement à la Mycroft Holmes inclut de s'adonner sans mesure aux plaisirs charnels avec son frère et une tasse d'Earl Grey.


End file.
